


Take | Naraku x Reader

by chubbyreaderchan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbyreaderchan/pseuds/chubbyreaderchan
Summary: Naraku isn't one to deny his wants
Relationships: Naraku (InuYasha)/Reader, Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Reader, sesshomaru x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 26





	Take | Naraku x Reader

She was finally his. 

Though he supposed it was a simple task of simply taking what he wanted. That’s how he got most of who he desired. He never thought he could love anyone. No, Naraku never thought he would be weak like Onigumo but alas he fell for a simple human girl. A daughter of a farmer. The weakest of the weak, yet her beauty was unmatched even by Kikiyo and her scent was intoxicating. 

He stole her in the middle of the night and now she laid sleeping in his bed. She was never going to leave him. His cold fingers gently ran down her soft cheek and she twitched slightly, scrunching up her face in a way that Naraku could suppose one would call ‘cute’. He wanted her so badly, but he wanted her awake when he made her his. 

He smirked when her eyes began to flutter open. Even when she was sleepy she was breath-taking. Her eyes widened when they met his dark red ones. She opened her mouth to scream but Naraku quickly covered her mouth with his own wanting to taste her so badly. The look of fear on her face excited the demon.

Naraku’s tongue invaded her mouth, taking the kiss he had imagined many times before. He grabbed her, pulling her against him as she struggled against his strength. Finally, he pulled away from her. 

“I suppose I should introduce myself to my darling mate…” Naraku said, continuing to hold her in his arms stroking the skin of their arms gently, in a way that he presumed would translate as loving to his partner. 

“My name is Naraku… I have been watching you for a while now (Y/n)…” He gripped her chin between his finger and thumb to force her to look into his eyes. “You get more beautiful by the day.’ His thumb moved to gently stroke her bottom lip before he pressed a kiss against her mouth once more. She winced as she tried to pull away from her capture. He pulled away just to let her speak. 

“Let me go!” 

“Now, now” Naraku spoke teasingly. “Why would I let you go? And where would you go? That family of yours is gone… That boy… Was eaten by demons…” A smirk curled at the corner of his lips at the thought. “You’re all mine now. And even if you tried to leave me… You wouldn’t survive… If my demons don’t kill you, my poison will. You are safest at my side, my dearest.” She whimpered in fear of his greatness. 

He smirked down at her. “Even someone as weak as you can detect my power, hm?” His eyes looked over every inch of her face. The submissive fear filled it causing him to chuckle. “Such a pretty face…” His hand ran down her body, in her sleep clothes there was barely any fabric keeping him from her. 

“Fret not my little human” he tugged at the fabric. “You will want for nothing. In return I just want you body, mind and soul… I will give you anything you desire, my little princess…” With one tug he ripped the cloth on her pulling it down to reveal her breasts. He smirked down looking them over. 

“Please…” She begged him. “Don’t hurt me…”

He simply laughed as his finger tips danced over the skin, not yet touching her breasts but just above. It amazed him at house reactive her body was. Goosebumps flashed over her skin and her nipples were already hardening from such simple touches. “I would do no such thing… As long as you do as I say, my dear.” His lips pressed against the line of her jaw, nipping and biting at the skin lower to her neck. He softly began sucking at the skin causing an involuntary moan escape her. Naraku loved the sound so he sucked again and nipped softly at the same spot. He pulled away to see the slightly darker spot on her neck, a bit of saliva attached him to her slightly but the image fueled Naraku’s needs. 

“Tell me,” his hand cupped her breast, his thumb brushing feather light touches against her nipple. “Has a man ever pleasured you before, my dearest?” Her face was slightly scrunched, clearly trying not to enjoy his touch. 

She didn’t answer, causing Naraku to growl in frustration. His fingers pinched her nipple roughly and pulled. “Answer me, woman.” She yelled in pain and pleasure of the rough feeling. “Well?” He wasn’t as angry when he heard the sound that fell from her lips. 

“N-never…” She whined as he let go of the nub with an evil smirk on his lips. He laid her down once more, kissing her down her neck again finally going to her breast where he softly sucked on her sore nipple. He nipped gently at the sensitive nub before moving to kiss and suck against the skin between her breasts leaving spots along her skin. He wanted to be sure if anyone were to see her that she was very much taken… not that many men would be seeing her anymore. It was the idea of marking her up that excited him. 

“Please….” she begged him.   


“You want me to stop, my little princess?” She paused knowing she shouldn’t want him to keep going but his touch was making her skin feel like fire and she just wanted more of him. Her head shook a no and her hands reached up to pull at his kimono.   


“Ah… I see…” he chuckled. “You want more of me…” Naraku stared into her eyes. “I’m glad you are coming around to being mine so quickly,” (Y/n) looked away from his gaze in embarrassment. She shouldn’t be enjoying her kidnapper’s advancement. She cursed the fact that not only did his touches feel nice but she was starting to notice how beautiful he was in general. She wanted to cry out of frustration but she wanted him to keep touching her. She didn’t want to be trapped and yet she wondered if it would be so bad being in his care? But did he kill her family? 

Her family just died and here she was trying to tear off the clothes of the man who may have killed them.

She was quite confused.

A ripping sound was heard and he finished tearing off her kimono before moving to remove his own clothing. His body was perfect, dark hair was contrasting against his pale skin. “I’m not done teasing you yet.” He smirked down moving to half lay on top of her. “But I will allow you to see me bare since you are being so good…” 

The skin to skin contact caused her breathing to hitch, his cool hand ran down her ribs and over her hips then to her thighs. He settled the hand between her legs feeling the slick slit under his fingers. 

He grunted in delight at the feeling, her hips in response to his touch bucked forward begging for more. Then Naraku paused as an idea popped into his dark thoughts. His body contorted slightly as a few root like things came from him. 

“Do you still want me like this, my little princess?” Her eyes widened as he changed. She only felt his power but she had no clue what his power was. “Y-You’re a demon?” She whimpered. The root like body part crawled up between her legs and rubbed against her heat causing her to moan.   


“Of course, my darling.” he smirked at the nervous expression on her face. “Answer.”   


“Y-yes.” She admitted, then she felt the tip of the part rub against her clit causing her to moan softly. “Good… And here I was worried I was going to have to force you to be mine.” He laughed darkly. “Perhaps I didn’t have to steal you at all… you probably would have came to me on your own.” He kissed her cheek gently as the thick appendage rubbed fasted against her clit causing her back to arch. “You so wet my little princess.” he laughed again. “So sweet.” Without warning he pushed the part into her causing her to moan in pain.   


“Ah… s-stop.” She begged and surprisingly her did.   


“It’ll feel good in a moment.” He assured her, carefully pulling it out and pushing it back in slower. A whimper came from her again. “My little princess… you have permission to touch me.” He cooed into her ear. In an instant, her hands reached forward to run over his chest and down his body. His cock was fairly large but nothing unexpectedly huge, her fingers wrapped around his cock and he grunted in approval. “Just stroke it,” he instructed. He liked that she had no experience. He was going to teach her to be perfect for him.   


(Y/n) did as he told her slowly stroking the rigid member. It was smooth and incredibly warm, then the soft moans that came from the demon’s mouth only encouraged her, as well as the thick root like body part that was now moving in and out of her hole. 

The appendage inside of her brushed perfectly against her g-spot causing her to moan quite loudly, Naraku chuckled at the sound, he couldn’t wait to fill her with his seed. He wondered just how beautiful she would look carrying his children. 

“Taste me.” Naraku demanded of her suddenly. She glanced up at him and he pulled the part out of her before slamming it back in roughly, wiggling it ever so slightly. “Ah!” She breathed out and he moved his cock into her mouth. “Lick it, my little princess.” Her tongue moved around the tip tasting him and exploring the salty body part. His groans only made her bob her head slightly almost on instinct. “That’s it.” Naraku cooed. But then she froze as she felt her body start to form a knot deep in her with each wiggling movement inside her. Without much work from him she came against the strange part.  


“Ah…” He smirked again down at her, quite cocky at how quick she was to cum. He pulled his part from her and pulled her mouth away from his cock. “Maybe we can explore that later…. I need in you.” He sat back and pulled her into his arms and lined her up with his cock. “You are going to look beautiful growing me seed, (Y/n)” He whispered before pushing her down onto his cock, impaling her deeply. She moaned and shivered still not quite over her first orgasm from earlier. She quivered and lost a bit of balance, only catching herself by holding onto his pecks and her face landed almost into the crook of his neck. His hands moved down to her ass spreading the cheeks slightly as he began pulling her up and down against him. She moaned against the skin of his neck before softly kissing it. This surprised Naraku at how gentle the kiss was but he continued to fuck her.  


Her nails dug into his arms as he did so, Naraku sighed out at how she felt around him. Her hands moved to touch more of his chest, exploring his skin once again. “You feel so good” he grunted into her ear as he thrusted up into her body. Soft sounds of slapping skin echoed erotically in the dark room along with moans from the both of them. 

“Ah…” she whimpered again, moving to look at his face. He had a mix of pleasure and smugness in his expression as he slammed harder into her. “Do you like me inside you?” He spoke in a husky tone. 

She nodded.  


“Say it.” he commanded.  


“I like it.”   


“What do you like?”   


“You… inside me.” He smiled before slamming his hand down against her ass cheek. He pushed her down back onto her back, slamming his hips harder against her own at a new angle. “I’m going to fill you with my seed.” He huffed pushing into her harder and deeper. “You’re perfect for me, my little (Y/n).” he growled out. “So tight… so wet.” He hummed with each thrust. “Your cunt was made for me,” He expressed, his fingers ran up her hips and grabbing her breasts again, her head lulled back as she moaned for him. “N-Naraku…” She called his name. “It’s going to happen again.”   


“Go on then. Cum for me again, my little princess,” He stroked her nipple gently, speeding up in an almost inhuman way. A choking moan came from her mouth, cumming on him hard her body clenched around him just right causing Naraku to explode into her. He continued thrusting milking every bit of cum into her body before he crashed down on top of her exhausted form.   


“Naraku” A voice called from outside of the room, causing him to growl.   


“Kagura… what is it…” He grunted in annoyance, moving to pulled out of his newly claimed mate.   


“I have retrieved a new shard.” She moved to open the door, barely aware of the scene inside. He sighed moving to stand up, but not before examining the work he put into the woman under him. He grabbed his baboon pelt, placing it over the slightly confused woman before walking to the door, not ashamed of his own nudity. He opened the door half way and took the shard without a word then closed the door quickly before Kagura could speak again. “Leave you stupid woman” He said to his incarnation. “Can’t you tell I’m busy with my mate?” He hissed out.   


“Oh…” she said in surprise before leaving quickly. He looked at the small shard then at his woman.   


“Now… where were we?” She looked at him shocked. 

“Oh… I am not done with you yet, my little princess” he had a cruel grin on his lips as he came back to her.  



End file.
